


Needles

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is a wimp, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hates needles, but he skipped his last doctor's appointment and Kageyama won't let him skip this one too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

This fear had always haunted him since his birth, he had only stopped screaming and crying about it when he reached Junior High. But now it was back, it loomed on the white sheet in front of him, he had to go to the doctor.

Ok, Hinata wasn’t afraid of the doctor’s office, just the shots, the giant needles, and the syringes filled with whatever the hell had been drawn from his arm.

Maybe he could throw away the paper and act like it hadn’t been delivered, maybe he could wait another month to mentally prepare himself.

But there was an eerie presence behind him who had seen, and Hinata sheepishly turned his head around. There Kageyama stood, arms crossed, already knowing what his boyfriend’s thought process was.

"You can’t skip it this time" This dragged an almost inhuman groan from Hinata’s throat as he leaned back on the taller boy.

"I don’t wannnaaaa!"

"You’re acting like a child," Kageyama retorted, giving him a light smack on the head, "And you said you would go next time, and right now is next time"

Hinata didn’t have anything to say to that except a feeble, “You’re mean”

Kageyama let out a small sigh, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair before giving him a small peck on the cheek. “That won’t work this time”

Sometimes Hinata hated having Kageyama as a boyfriend (not really, though he refused to admit that)

The building reeked of chemicals and the walls were too white, with a scratched tile floor with some disgusting pattern on them. Hinata’s hand was clenched around Kageyama’s sleeve, small whines emitting from the spiker as he neared the room.

He began tugging on his boyfriend’s sleeve, fear forming a painful knot in his stomach. “K-Kageyama, can we go home now?” He tried to keep the wobble out of his voice, failing horribly.

The setter seemed to show some sort of sympathy, wrapping his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and pulling him close.

"You’ll be fine, getting some blood drawn won’t kill you"

The big white door grew ever closer, the silver handle signifying the entrance to Hinata’s nightmares.

He tugged harder on Kageyama’s shirt as they stood in front of the door, but it was too late. The nurse lady had already opened the door and welcomed the couple in, a warm smile on her face and a tray with paperwork and the dreaded torture device on top.

"Hinata Shouyo, correct?" She asked, an he just answered with a shaky nod.

"He’s not too good with needles" Kageyama clarified, giving his boyfriend a small squeeze on his shoulder.

She let out a short laugh, “Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it”

He wanted to run, get out, away from the horrible room. Or hide in Kageyama’s jacket and refuse to come out until the doctor’s office was but a speck in the distance.

Of course, he did neither of these things, instead cooperating, if not with some hesitation. He watched with growing anxiety as she disinfected the needle, and wiped the spot on his arm with rubbing alcohol.

With a tiny squeak, he hid his face in Kageyama’s neck, clenching his teeth as the needle pushed past his skin.

"Okay! All done. You two have a nice day!" They were ushered out, a small, plain band-aid pressed on to his arm as he left.

Hinata was stilll shaking slightly, while Kageyama was trying to hold back a bout of laughter.

"All that build up," his attempts of holding back his laughter failed, "And it was over in two seconds"

Hinata pushed his face between Kageyama’s shoulder blades, attempting to hide the blush on his face.


End file.
